


you're worth more than the moon and the sun

by thedisasternerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maori Jango Fett, Married Couple, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, come on do it, it's sappy hours y'all, look me in the eyes and tell me that jango isn't a sappy bastard, no literally this is over 2k of the purest fluff, obi-wan is slightly feral and we love him for that, oh dear well you're getting it anyway, oh you didn't expect that in the jangobi tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd
Summary: "I said that you were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen." It's not what he said, but he still means it. It's what he'd wanted to say, anyway, and it's the thought that counts.Obi-Wan rolls his eyes so hard it hurts to look at. There's the asshole side that Jango knows and loves."Flatterer." Obi-Wan swats at Jango's hand but Jango catches him and tangles their fingers together, resting their joined hands on Obi-Wan's thigh. Obi-Wan squeezes his hand, his fingers pressed into the grooves between Jango's knuckles. "And liar. I do believe your memory is failing, old man."
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 300





	you're worth more than the moon and the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someawkwardprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/gifts).



> this literally started because [CJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/pseuds/someawkwardprose) was talking about wanting some actual fluff in the jangobi tag - upon agreeing to this, I made it my personal goal to write "some actually mf wholesome jangobi content" (this was...the name of the doc for this fic).
> 
> A note: I used a Maori words in this, so if there is anything I've done that isn't exactly appropriate, etc., please tell me and I will fix it! I'm a caucasian teen, so I'm not exactly wordly/knowledgeable when it comes to stuff like this. Thank you!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

"Kia ora, taupuhi." Jango sets the groceries down on the counter and strides over to the kitchen table to kiss Obi-Wan on the cheek. His husband just murmurs a quiet _hello_ and continues reading whatever _fascinating_ article he's found now, eyebrows twitching as he does so. His fingers are tapping gently on the tabletop, which Jango knows after over a decade means that Obi-Wan is quietly displeased with something - probably the article. Which explains why he's so invested in it; Jango's going to get a rant about it over dinner.

Jango rolls his eyes fondly, smiling, and ruffles Obi-Wan's hair, making the younger man’s glasses slide down his nose a little. Jango’s grin widens at the indignant squawk that Obi-Wan makes and he drops another kiss to the crown of his husband’s head. 

At that, Obi-Wan grumbles incoherently into his tea, one arm bent at the elbow to raise the mug to his lips and the other batting at Jango vaguely. The older man catches the one not holding the mug between his own and raises it to press his lips to pale, freckled knuckles. He watches the smile bloom on Obi-Wan’s lips before letting go and making his way back over to the groceries.

He puts everything but the last item in the bag away, keeping an eye on Obi-Wan who’s on the last page of the article and frowning at it. 

“I got you Jaffa cakes.” Jango says after Obi-Wan finally puts the paper down, glaring at it as he takes his glasses off and places them on the table.

His husband brightens as soon as Jango says it, his head snapping up so fast that Jango's neck aches sympathetically. But Obi-Wan's eyes are wide and blue and pleased as he looks at Jango.

“Really?” He asks, a little breathlessly. Jango can’t help his snort of amusement as he dangles the box in front of him, Obi-Wan watching it hawkishly. “ _Jango_.”

Obi-Wan makes grabby hands at him, but Jango just smirks. He’s enough of an asshole for Obi-Wan’s puppy eyes to not really work on him properly, i.e. it takes him about a minute to cave rather than the mere _seconds_ it takes other people to give in. This means he gets to see Obi-Wan _pout_ , of all things, and it’s heart-meltingly adorable. 

Jango knows the order of Obi-Wan’s reactions down to a T. First he tries the puppy eyes. Then he brings out that damn pout (which is probably capable of toppling governments and controlling masses), reinforced by the _I’m-so-adorable-I’m-a-baby-please-gimme-what-I-want_ eyes. After that, and _only_ Jango reaches this level, Obi-Wan _attacks_ , which more often than not leads to Jango on his back on the floor with an angrily hissing bundle of slippery history professor in his arms.

“Come and get it, sweetheart.” Jango croons and starts backing into the living room as soon as he sees Obi-Wan tense in preparation. This puts him out of the way of any objects he could potentially get brained on, since most of the furniture in their living room has been pushed to the wall (this is courtesy of their nephews, Fives and Hardcase, who really should know better than to start fighting over cheese puffs near a damn _table_ ).

It’s also going to come in useful now - Obi-Wan is gearing up to fight. He eyes Jango, obviously sizing up how best to launch himself across the room, and slowly scrapes his chair back, gaze flitting between the box and Jango’s face. Jango readies himself, cocking his head to the side tauntingly.

Without warning, Obi-Wan strikes - Jango quickly side steps him, holding the box to his chest protectively. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have superior height here and he doesn’t want to crush Obi-Wan’s favourite food of all time, so he just curls in on himself as Obi-Wan jumps and wraps his legs and arms around Jango’s abdomen. They unbalance and he ends upon his side on the floor with Obi-Wan quickly scrambling to pin him down. 

Jango lets Obi-Wan turn them round so that he’s on his back and Obi-Wan is straddling him. All of his instincts are screaming at him to flip them so that he can pin Obi-Wan to the floor, but instead he flings the box onto the sofa before Obi-Wan can get it and wraps his arms around his husband's waist. This effectively leaves both of them stuck on the floor until further notice, which isn't a problem. It's Sunday afternoon. They could (probably will) spend the rest of the day here, but Jango's back would host a complaining session tomorrow morning, and he has work. Obi-Wan could probably wrangle him into taking the day off, which actually sounds like a good idea, spending the day with his husband, and the aches and pains would be worth it.

Right now, the idea of spending an entire evening like this is quite appealing; their faces are inches away and Jango can count the freckles dusting Obi-Wan's skin. He leans up a little, closer, so that their noses brush and he can feel Obi-Wan's breathing on his lips. Surprisingly, Obi-Wan lets him do this, even though the look in his eyes is mildly homicidal. 

It's funny. If he told anyone that Obi-Wan sometimes turns into a feral bastard who will happily punch Jango's face in, they would never believe him. 

But here Obi-Wan is, glaring murderously at him - if with all the menace of an angry kitten. Jango finds it adorable. Obi-Wan does not find Jango finding him adorable amusing. Jango knows this and doesn’t particularly care; riling Obi-Wan up has forever been one of his favourite pastimes.

He smirks. Obi-Wan wrinkles his nose at him and Jango resists the urge to ruffle the younger’s hair again.

“Hello there.” He sounds smug even to his own ears.

Obi-Wan glowers. Jango pecks him on the corner of his lips and feels his heart skip a weird beat when Obi-Wan's eyes crinkle at the corners, betraying his affection.

“That’s my line.” The younger man grouses, but Jango knows him well enough to hear the fond undercurrent in his voice.

However, when Jango hums in agreement and tries to steal a proper kiss, Obi-Wan leans back, just out of reach. 

"Ah ah." He reaches up to brush a stray lock of hair off Jango's face, “Jaffa cakes first.” 

His fingers trail gently over one of Jango's scars before he puts his hands on Jango's chest and tries to sit up on his haunches. Jango doesn't let him, his arms a steel loop around Obi-Wan's waist.

“Come on, sweetheart, just one-”

Obi-Wan narrows his eyes. Jango makes what he hopes is a guileless expression.

“Jaffas.” Obi-Wan repeats mulishly.

Jango sighs, knowing that he's not going to win this one against Obi-Wan "stubborn fucking bastard" Kenobi, and lets go of his husband’s waist, letting his head fall back onto the carpet. He stares at the ceiling melodramatically, expecting Obi-Wan to get up immediately, but instead his husband leans forward and presses a chaste, close-mouthed kiss to his lips before sliding off.

The older man smiles at the ceiling a little dopily before turning his head to watch Obi-Wan. The younger swipes the bright blue-orange box of Jaffa cakes off the sofa and then, having retrieved his prize, shuffles back over to Jango, who's just gotten comfortable with one arm propping his head up so he doesn't kill his neck and the other lying stretched out on the floor.

Obi-Wan flops down into the space between Jango’s arm and chest, then curls up into him, back propped up against Jango’s chest. Jango hums happily and snakes his free arm around Obi-Wan's waist, watching his husband settle down against him.

The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth twitches up minutely and Jango can't avoid the wave of affection that slams into his chest. He doesn't bother to hide his smile as he watches Obi-Wan rip open the box, taking out a packet of twelve mini Jaffas. Jango knows the man loves the things, for some reason, but they rarely buy them, which makes them all the more special for his husband. The man is capable of eating an entire box in about five minutes if given half the chance, but that will give him a stomach ache. Jango knows from experience.

He knows a lot about Obi-Wan, and the sappy domestic inside him loves it.

"Slow down, darling," he murmurs, rubbing Obi-Wan's hipbone with his thumb. "You'll get sick."

Obi-Wan shrugs and stuffs one into his mouth, chewing happily. Jango raises an eyebrow.

"Eat all of those now and I'll take the rest." He threatens.

"You don't even like them!" Obi-Wan protests.

Jango blinks innocently at him.

"Now, who said that?" 

"You did." Obi-Wan snaps, cradling the packet to his chest before launching into an incredibly bad parody of Jango's accent. "' _How can you eat those, Obi-Wan? They taste like dog food!_ ' Which, by the way, leads me to ask. How do you know what dog food tastes like?"

"I had some very bad days at college, remember?"

Obi-Wan plucks a Jaffa cake out of the packaging, making it crinkle, and peels the sponge off from the jelly. Jango wrinkles his nose.

"You threw up on me." Obi-Wan reminds him primly and pops the sponge into his mouth. 

"Will you ever let me live that down?" Obi-Wan smirks around his mouthful. Jango rolls his eyes again. "Take that as a no."

"Your fault for drinking too much." Obi-Wan says thickly, then swallows and continues. "Then what did you say? _Do_ remind me, my memory isn't quite what it once was."

Jango chuckles, his hand now rubbing up and down Obi-Wan's side, feeling the material crinkle under his palm. Obi-Wan's wearing his favourite t-shirt, which is soft and baggy and almost worn through. It used to be Jango's, but Obi-Wan stole about half of Jango's wardrobe a couple of years ago and has since then been wearing a variety of plain t-shirts at home.

Jango doesn't mind; there's something to seeing Obi-Wan in a stretched t-shirt and thinking _hey, that used to be mine_ and then thinking _they’re both mine_ , then realising that they share something... profound. That particular epiphany came in full force one morning several years ago, when he was half asleep on the kitchen table despite it being ten in the morning, watching Obi-Wan potter around. The man had been standing by the kettle, in his stupid flannel pyjamas but wearing Jango's collection of bracelets and the wooden pendant necklace hanging around his neck. Then, he'd shifted a little, so that he was standing in a patch of direct sunlight, and it had (for lack of a better phrase) set him aflame. His hair had been the colour of glowing embers and polished copper and the one eye that Jango could see burned blue like the sky. The sight had taken his breath away.

"I said that you were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen." It's not what he said, but he still means it. It's what he'd wanted to say, anyway, and it's the thought that counts.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes so hard it hurts to look at. There's the asshole side that Jango knows and loves.

"Flatterer." Obi-Wan swats at Jango's hand but Jango catches him and tangles their fingers together, resting their joined hands on Obi-Wan's thigh. Obi-Wan squeezes his hand, his fingers pressed into the grooves between Jango's knuckles. "And liar. I do believe your memory is failing, old man."

"Well then." Jango raises an eyebrow. "What _did_ I say, princess?" 

Obi-Wan narrows his eyes at the pet name but doesn't protest. 

"You said ' _I want to punch you_ '. And then passed out on me. I was rather confused."

"That wasn't what I should have said." 

"What should you have said, then?"

"That I was half in love with you and well on the way to being completely so."

Obi-Wan blinks, then smiles anxiously. No matter how many times Jango tells him, the poor bastard never quite believes him, in the end.

"Obi-Wan."

"Jango." His husband fires back.

"I love you." 

Obi-Wan looks at him and smiles. "Love you too, my dear."

Jango sits up and swivels around so that he can lean back against the sofa, then pulls Obi-Wan into the space between his legs. At his husband's contented sigh, he peppers the side of Obi-Wan's face with gentle pecks, murmuring under his breath:

"Piki kōtuku, tōrere, ipo, kairangi, tau, kairoro, pūrotu-"

He wraps his arms around the younger man's waist and holds him tightly. Obi-Wan places his hands on top of Jango's and leans into him. 

Eventually, after Obi-Wan starts wrinkling his nose and turning away from Jango's ministrations, Jango relents with the kissing and instead buries his face into the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, smiling into the exposed skin and chuckling as Obi-Wan squirms. He's ticklish like that. 

"Hey." Jango mumbles and Obi-Wan yelps, squirming.

"Hello." Obi-Wan's voice is filled with laughter and vibrates oddly, what with Jango's ear pressed to his neck. It's just a fraction deeper like that and makes the hair on Jango's arms stand up, even after so many years.

"Love you." He repeats. "Whaiāipo, tau o te ate. I'll never get tired of saying it, _māpihi maurea_."

Obi-Wan's grip on Jango's hands tightens and he breathes in heavily before turning round to press the side of his face to the too of Jango's hair.

"I love you too, Jango Fett." He hears Obi-Wan whisper.

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat, ask me stuff, vibe and/or yell at or with me [here!](https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kia ora - hello/cheers/thank you  
> Piki kōtuku: darling, treasure, symbol of prestige and uniqueness.  
> taupuhi: darling, chosen one, beloved, loved one, love.  
> tōrere: darling, beloved, truelove, loved one.  
> ipo: lover, sweetheart, darling, beloved one.  
> kairangi: anything held in high esteem, darling, exalted chief, finest variety of greenstone, patron.  
> tau: husband, spouse, partner, lover, darling, beau, boyfriend, girlfriend, sweetheart.  
> kairoro: lover, beloved one, darling.  
> pūrotu: beautiful, handsome, good-looking, attractive, gorgeous, pleasant, agreeable.  
> whaiāipo, (tau o te ate) - I love you, (soul mate, lover, partner, darling) [roughly]  
> māpihi maurea: object of affection, treasure.


End file.
